


Day Fifteen: Story Time

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: “I know, you don’t read books. So I thought...Well, I thought I might read this one to you.” Aziraphale looked mildly flustered, “I thought you might like this one, I believe it could be best described as science fiction.”





	Day Fifteen: Story Time

It was a dark and stormy day, the kind of day that makes one consider building the Second Ark. The rain had been coming down in near solid sheets all day, a cold grey deluge that showed no sign of relenting. 

They were at the bookshop, Aziraphale was humming contentedly as he went about the shop. He loved weather like this, it tended to keep customers at bay. And so the harder it rained and the brighter the lightning the happier the angel was. 

Crowley on the other hand hated this sort of weather, the cold got into his bones and once established was nearly impossible to banish. In an effort to keep it at bay Crowley had curled himself under a large pile of blankets on the shop’s couch. 

“There you are,wily old serpent, I was starting to wonder where you had gone.” Aziraphale set out two mugs of cocoa and a book on the low table. Crowley squinted at the book, face scrunching up, it looked  _ new _ . 

“What’s that?” He indicated the book with a nod. 

“Oh, well, ah-.” Aziraphale suddenly looked unsure, “I thought we might try something new..” 

“Oh yeah? What kind of new?” Crowley grinned wickedly and wriggled over as the angel sat, climbing into his lap. 

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s cheek, “I found a book I think you might enjoy.” 

“Angel…” 

“I know, you don’t read books. So I thought...Well, I thought I might read this one to you.” Aziraphale looked mildly flustered, “I thought you might like this one, I believe it could be best described as  _ science fiction _ .” 

Crowley blinked, “You want to read to me? Al-alright, what’s the book?” 

  
“It’s called The Left Hand of Darkness*, it’s really quite good.” 

Crowley picked the paperback up off the table, handed it to Aziraphale “I’d love to hear it angel.” He snuggled into Aziraphale’s shoulder listening to the rustle of pages, and then his angel cleared his throat and began to read. 

The rain continued to hurl itself against the shop windows, thunder rent the air outside. Both now unheeded. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Written by Ursula K. Le Guin, it really is, quite good.
> 
> I wanted this to be a little longer, planning to update this.


End file.
